Benson Be Raped
by DextrousKitsune
Summary: Benson has some freaky fun with Cthulhu and its hot and stuff. Definitely mature.


"Skips! Skips!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled as they raced away from the park house.

They found him outside working on one of the park carts. He was wrenching away at some engine part as they approached.

"What did you guys do this time?" He asked in his nonchalantly, being used to this treatment at least once a day.

"Uh, we may have read from that book Benson keeps in the bottom drawer of his desk." Mordecai started.

"Yeah, it was all shiny and cool looking." Rigby continued.

"Wait, it wasn't the book called _The Summoning's of Cthulhu _was it?" Skips guessed.

"Y-yeah it was." Mordecai answered. "How'd you know?"

"I told Benson to get rid of that book. You guys just better just stay away from the house for a while."

"Umm…okay why?" Mordecai asked.

"You don't want to know." Skips answered matter-of-factly.

Benson walked into his office to finish up his days paper work for the park only to find Mordecai and Rigby sitting at his desk. Mordecai was watching as Rigby red out loud from the book.

"What are you two doing?" Benson screamed as the book started to glow. Mordecai and Rigby looked up at him and dropped the book.

"Nothing!" Rigby yelled back, as a mass of tentacles came out of the book.

"Ahhhh! What the H is that!" Mordecai screamed.

"Oh crap!" Benson said panicked. "You two get out of here and go get Skips; he'll tell you what to do."

Mordecai and Rigby ran for the door as Benson ran at the mass of tentacles.

"What about you?" Mordecai asked as he was about to close the door.

"Never mind that! Just get OUT OF HERE!" Benson screamed at him, and Mordecai slammed the door leaving the gumball machine alone in the room.

The mass of tentacles came at Benson from all angles grabbing him by his arms and legs first and lifting up of the ground, suspending him in the middle of the room holding him bound by his wrists and ankles. There were hundreds of the tentacles, most just spread all throughout the room covering the entirety of the walls, windows, and doors. Four tentacles head Benson in the air and a dozen or so more just hovered in the air around him.

Slowly though the tentacles that were suspended in the air began to touch and feel all over Benson's red body and glass head. The gumball machine twisted and fought in the grip of the mass, but it was no use. Their grip though not tight was thorough and slick. So even though he would move, bend, twist, and pull, he just kept changing positions in the creatures grip as it curiously felt all over him.

Soon the creature found his mouth and began to slip its tentacles into it and feel around. Benson of course bit down on the tentacle only to find that it simply slipped between his teeth as the shape and texture of that tentacle of the creature became that of Jell-O, yet not, as it didn't tear or become removed from the other parts of the creature.

The creature didn't even seem to notice that Benson was trying to hurt it as it just kept prodding and touching him ever so curiously, and its tentacles kept moving deeper and deeper into his throat. Eventually though the creature found his knob...his precious knob and began to twist it ever so slowly. The sensation made Benson shudder in pleasure, and the creature must have felt this as it stopped turning his knob, then even started turning it again, except even slower. This made Benson turn red and hot all over, and the creature must have liked that because even more tentacles were now touching him vigorously, and the tentacle that was in his mouth swelled up nearly doubling in size and began to slide in and out of his mouth. The tip of this tentacle began to secrete a slimy almost sweet tasting substance in to Benson's mouth.

Then as the creature continued to turn his knob, there was a clanking noise of gumballs falling down Benson's chute. As they did fall, a sharp ecstasy hit Benson and he twisted in pleasure as it did. The creature somehow hearing the gumballs began to feel around his candy door, trying to figure out how to open it, all the while the big swollen tentacle kept thrusting deep into his throat.

Then the tentacles finally figured out how to open Benson's candy door, and as soon as his slot was exposed a half dozen tentacles raced down it and quickly excreted the lubricating substance all over the inside. Benson panicked even more and began to try and twist and wangle the tentacles out his slot. His body was growing hotter with pleasure as the mass in his slot began to thrust and wiggle inside of him, reaching deeper into him.

Next thing Benson knew he was white hot with pleasure as the tentacles had found their way into his globe and began touching his gumballs. The more they touched the more the pleasure built and Benson felt a scream of an orgasm hitting him, but found no ability to scream as one large tentacle in his throat was now mostly down the entirety of it. The tentacle mass must also have been building with pleasure as the speed of which they were touching and thrusting into Benson grew faster and faster and more of the slimy lubricant liquid was being excreted out of his throat and slot.

Then a low disembodied growl echoed from seemingly everywhere in the room and as it did the tentacle mass shot warm hot cum all over the room, down Benson's throat, deep in his candy slot, and even on his gumballs inside his globe. Benson himself began convulsing with an orgasm as he was being covered and filled with cum. As the mass pulled out of his slot and throat he let out a long scream of pleasure and gumballs fell out of his candy slot in a constant gumball waterfall of ecstasy.

The door flew open as Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips barged into the room. Benson still in orgasm didn't even notice that, or the fact that he was laying on the floor and all the tentacles were racing back into the book leaving him and the room covered in white hot sticky cum.

Eventually though Benson's orgasm did stop, and he looked over at the door only to see the three standing there mouths agape from the horror they had all just witnessed.

Benson immediately yelled, "IF ANY OF YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU'RE FIRED!"

End.


End file.
